


shadows through the trees

by sazzlette (notallbees)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Sirius/Remus - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/sazzlette
Summary: A fire burns in the forest. Thick, drowsy smoke permeates the pine-crisp air and wraps into his clothing. Regulus doesn't stop running. He isn't naïve enough to hope that the woodsmoke will disguise his scent; they light the fires themselves, lithe shadows dancing through the trees. They like a challenge.Roots are strung across the path; forest floor veins twisting and rising up to trip him. Regulus pitches forward as his foot gets caught, trying not to scream as he hits the ground and his ankle is ripped out of joint. Harsh keening groans stumble out of his throat, and he tries hard not to think the wordanimal. Braying laughter echoes through the trees. A choking scream: foxes mating, or something much worse.Animalreplaces itself withprey.





	shadows through the trees

**Author's Note:**

> A repost by request of something I wrote more than ten years ago. It's the definition of _dead dove: do not eat_.

_There are many kinds of betrayal._

 

 

A fire burns in the forest. Thick, drowsy smoke permeates the pine-crisp air and wraps into his clothing. Regulus doesn't stop running. He isn't naïve enough to hope that the woodsmoke will disguise his scent; they light the fires themselves, lithe shadows dancing through the trees. They like a challenge. 

Roots are strung across the path; forest floor veins twisting and rising up to trip him. Regulus pitches forward as his foot gets caught, trying not to scream as he hits the ground and his ankle is ripped out of joint. Harsh keening groans stumble out of his throat, and he tries hard not to think the word _animal_. Braying laughter echoes through the trees. A choking scream: foxes mating, or something much worse. 

_Animal_ replaces itself with _prey._

 

 

"The Dark Lord would appreciate your cooperation."

For a long moment Greyback stares at them in silence, his expression neutral. And then slowly, horribly, he begins to laugh. It is an unpleasant and rasping sound, thick and dry and humourless. Regulus can't help but remember the way his uncle used to stand by the fireplace, packing his pipe and laughing at something Regulus' father had said. 

Regulus glances across at Barty, but of course his eyes are like glass. Greyback might be clever, or he might be stupid, but it hardly matters as he's blunt and brash and won't trouble to hide what he's thinking. Barty's demeanour is as changeable as the sea. It worries Regulus that he still can't read Barty's intentions. Greyback's desire to cause pain is palpable, and Regulus can feel the delight that he takes in it rolling off him. 

"He has such powers at his command—"

Greyback interrupts him, rough voice making his words harsh. "I don't need help from a wizard." The word _wizard_ is spat onto the dirty ground, something rotten that Greyback cannot bear to have in his mouth. Regulus feels a flash of anger at his attitude; Greyback confiscated their wands before taking them into his den to 'negotiate', as if he wanted them to be equal. But Regulus is well aware—as he knows Greyback is—that they're much weaker than him.

But, thinks Regulus. Greyback's hatred of wizards is not so very different from the Death Eater's persecution of muggleborns. The thought makes him shudder. 

"On the contrary," says Barty, insidious to a fault. "We could benefit from—"

"Enough," snaps Greyback, and his lip curls into a vicious snatch of smile, revealing sharp, yellowed teeth. He leans forward a little, folding his arms across his broad chest and eyeing them both up carefully. "What's in it for me?"

Barty looks a little amused at this, in that smooth detached manner he has; Greyback's threats glide over him like water off a duck's back, and that's when Regulus starts to be afraid. It occurs to him how very, very stupid it is of him not to have been afraid before now. 

"You'll be…compensated."

Greyback grunts, and shifts his feet in the dirt. "Token of faith?"

Barty glances at Regulus and then across to Greyback once more, who chuckles and nods his head slowly. "Interesting," he says, eyes dragging up the length of Regulus' body. "Very interesting."

Regulus opens his mouth to say something, but Barty looks at him and shakes his head sharply. Before he knows it they're being escorted to the entrance of the cave and shoved out into the twilight. 

"I think we understand each other," says Barty, snatching his wand up from the ground near Greyback's feet and Disapparating instantly. Regulus looks around for his own wand, but it's nowhere in sight. 

"What—" he breathes, then he catches Greyback's eye.

"How many boys does it take to deliver a message?" Greyback rumbles, grinning nastily in the half-light. 

 

 

Someone is coming. Heavy footfalls are closing in, dull echoes through the hard-packed soil. Regulus catches his breath, mind racing, heart jolting painfully against his ribs and threatening to burst right out of his chest. The footsteps grow louder, pounding barely inches away from where he's lying. Suddenly he hears someone clear their throat and whisper hoarsely above him.

" _Lumos!_ "

Regulus looks up sharply, relief draining through him and making him weak. Weaker. Werewolves don't use wands. 

"Who's there?" he mutters, voice catching in his dry throat. 

There's no reply at first, but the light draws nearer, and there's a hushed whisper of "You're fucking joking," then the wizard drops to his knees beside him. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

It's Sirius. Regulus gapes at him for a moment, but then a sharp twitch of pain snaps him back to himself. "After you," he says under his breath, grey-lipped and tight with a pain threshold that's never been very high. 

"I asked first," whispers Sirius, petulant to a fault. Then, "What're you doing on the floor?"

Regulus takes a deep breath, torn between pride and agony. "Think I've broken my ankle, and they took my wand."

Sirius moves quickly, shuffling dirty knees in the dark as his fingers slip along Regulus' calf, wary and gentle. He catches a particularly tender spot and Regulus whimpers low in his throat, hand convulsing tightly into the thick folds of his robe. 

"Shush," whispers Sirius, the care in his fingertips not translating to his voice. "Don't be such a baby."

"Do you know what you're doing?" snaps Regulus, glaring at him. 

"Yeah." Sirius presses the tip of his wand to Regulus' ankle and doesn't meet his eye. "Sort of."

As soon as Regulus is back on his feet Sirius retreats to a safe distance. Regulus doesn't try to be hurt by it; Sirius has spent his whole life trying to get as far away from him as possible. He wants to ask why Sirius is here but he knows he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"We have to leave," he whispers, wondering if Sirius' mercy will extend to apparating him somewhere safe. "Now. They're looking for me."

Sirius shakes his head. "You leave. I've got to find someone first."

"I can't!" hisses Regulus, trying to crush down the panic rising inside him. "I told you, they took my wand."

"I have to—"

"Sirius—" Regulus breaks off, aware suddenly that it's the first time he's spoken that name in almost three years, unsure whether he's got any right to use it.

"Tell you what," says Sirius, brisk manner returning. "You know where Greyback's den is, right?" Regulus nods. "Okay. You help me find my friend, and I'll get you out of here. Alright?"

Sirius reaches out his hand, and Regulus hesitates a moment before taking it. "Alright."

 

 

"Here you are."

It's almost like being children again; creeping up to the attic and finding Sirius tucked away in a dirty corner, scattered hulks of old furniture and remnants of their childhood surrounding him like a broken barricade. There's a metal trunk shoved up against the grimy windowpane, and Sirius sits with one leg dangling and an elbow thrust out into the wintercold air. His wand lies on the trunk beside his right foot, as if he's comforted by its presence even though he's not yet old enough to use it out of school. 

"Aren't you coming down?" Regulus asks.

Sirius doesn't turn his head, instead lifts his left hand to take a drag from the filthy rollup he's got caught between two fingers. 

Regulus lifts his chin, tries to push Sirius into noticing him, even if it's just to laugh. "I'm sure you wouldn't want me to tell Mother you've been smoking again." He's not sure why he says it; he just wants to provoke a reaction. Even if Sirius is shouting at him it's better than ignoring him. 

"C'mere," mutters Sirius, his shoulders softening in a fluid movement as he reaches to take Regulus by the wrist and pull him closer. Regulus makes a little noise of protest as he stumbles forward and his knees hit the trunk, but before he can pull away again Sirius is sliding one slim leg around him and pulling Regulus into his lap. 

"Sirius—"

"Shhhh." It's hot and cramped and uncomfortable; Regulus is nestled between Sirius' thighs, back against his chest, the way they used to sit when they were children and hiding from their governess. Regulus tries to struggle free but Sirius presses a hand to his forehead and shushes him again, his voice gentle as he reaches up and presses the bitten-down end of the rollup to Regulus' bottom lip. "Go on," he mutters, voice rough against the back of Regulus' neck. "You might like it."

Regulus shuts his eyes and takes a short drag on the cigarette. The smoke curls down into his throat, bitter on his tongue and he coughs, thin chest heaving against Sirius' cold fingers: cold even through his robes. 

"It's awful," he spits, throat dry and sore, his back still pushed up against Sirius' chest. A hand splays soft against his stomach and he tips his head back onto Sirius' shoulder, letting the tip of his nose brush Sirius' earlobe. "You're awful."

"'S'right," says Sirius, taking the rollup between his teeth and curling that hand around Regulus' throat. The gesture ought to be threatening, Sirius winding his long fingers around the pale line of skin left exposed, but Regulus shivers and smiles into the soft little space behind Sirius' ear.

 

 

"Who're we looking for?" asks Regulus in a bored tone, forced to stumble blindly forward with Sirius' wand at his back and the phantom echoes of pain haunting his ankle. 

Sirius jerks forward immediately, pulling Regulus against him and clapping a hand over his mouth. "Shut up," he whispers, pressing their faces in very close together. "You _know_ they're looking for you."

Regulus nods, licking his lips anxiously and tasting sweat on Sirius' palm. Sirius releases him slowly, as if testing to make sure he isn't going to give them away, then gives Regulus a shove and sends him forward once more. Lifting his head slightly, Regulus catches the woodsmoke again and he feels a shudder of horror pass through him before picking his way carefully through the bracken. 

Seeing where to tread is almost impossible now that dusk has fallen. Twigs snap like little bones under their feet, and they trip and stumble constantly over rocks and tree roots. They've been walking for ten minutes or so when Sirius suddenly grabs him and pulls him to a halt once more, hand pressed against the side of his throat and mouth very close to his ear.

"I heard something."

Regulus doesn't move, and he's suddenly all too aware of how loud his own breathing is. He strains his ears to listen and after a moment he can hear something too, a faint rustling just off to their right. Behind him Regulus can feel Sirius tensing, ready to strike. 

Suddenly Sirius moves, and Regulus hears the snap swish of a wand, a muttered incantation against the back of his neck, and a grunt as someone hits the ground nearby. 

"Come on," mutters Sirius, grabbing Regulus' wrist and pulling him over to where the sound emanated from. They move very cautiously, checking amongst the undergrowth, but it takes them a couple of minutes to find the werewolf.

Regulus spots it first, and he whistles low under his breath to get Sirius' attention. "There?"

"Oh shit." Sirius is over there and on his knees in seconds, and Regulus can't understand the urgency until Sirius takes the man's shoulder and rolls him onto his back. "Remus? Remus, can you hear me? Fuck— _Ennervate_."

The man groans a little, eyes flicking open and his chest heaving up off the floor as if he's been jerked up by a string. "Nnn—Sirius?"

"Oh, thank fuck."

Regulus hovers awkwardly a few steps away, slipping into the shadow of an enormous oak tree and pressing his back up against the trunk, while Sirius is busy muttering some basic first aid spells and helping Lupin to his feet.

"You shouldn't have come," says Lupin, wincing and leaning heavily on Sirius.

"Shut up, Moony," Sirius' voice is warm with affection, and Regulus feels a spike of envy. "Of course I should."

Lupin laughs softly, chest hitching, a little out of breath. "I bet you've been sitting around playing poker with James and drinking all my tea, haven't you?"

"Nonsense. Barely even noticed you were gone." 

Regulus narrows his eyes, jealousy bubbling up in him at the casual intimacy of Lupin's arm slung around Sirius' shoulders. 

"How did you find me? I think I fell."

Sirius ducks his head. "Uhh that was me actually. Sorry. Thought you were—one of _them_."

Lupin huffs gently with laughter again. "You wouldn't hear them coming."

"Come on," mutters Regulus suddenly, pushing away from the tree and grabbing Sirius' left wrist. "We have to leave, now."

But before Sirius can reply, something gets them hard from behind and the three of them hit the ground. Regulus hears someone cry out, probably Lupin, and then there are strong hands around his ankles, dragging him through the brush and dumping him beside his brother in a little clearing. He's aware of shadowy figures all around him, dark shapes between the trees, and Sirius' rough breathing by his shoulder.

"Well, well." Greyback's voice rumbles out of the darkness, and Regulus' stomach turns to lead. "Look what we have here."

 

 

"So you're brothers," says Greyback, looking from Sirius to Regulus, sizing them up. 

Sirius shrugs. "Are you going to kill us or not?"

"Not yet."

"Then what do you want?" asks Regulus, and scowls when Sirius kicks him unsubtly in the shin.

Leaning forwards, Greyback whispers something in Sirius' ear, and Regulus watches his brother's expression turn from disinterested to shocked and back again in a second.

"No," Sirius says immediately, not meeting Regulus' eyes. 

"No need to be squeamish," says Greyback placidly. "I know your type."

"What, wizards? Not all of us are into that kinky family-only stuff."

Greyback shakes his head and points at Lupin. "I can smell him on you."

"That's because—"

"All over you," Greyback insists, taking a predatory step forward. "It's like you've been rolling in his bed."

"Shut up," snaps Sirius. His eyes dart over to Lupin, sprawled on his side where Greyback threw him when they were dragged into the cave. 

Greyback darts forward then, seizing Sirius' shoulder and wrapping one hand around his throat. "You want to watch yourself," he says conversationally. "Now, get on your knees."

"I said no."

Greyback smiles as he forces Sirius onto his knees, and Regulus feels sick inside. His whole body aches with it; the stench of the cavern and of Greyback standing over them, the muggy air stifling and intensifying everything; Lupin's white shoulder peeking out of his torn and bloodied clothing; Sirius shaking his head, one sharp jerky movement, and Greyback still smiling as he hits Sirius hard between the shoulder blades and sends him to the floor.

There's silence except for Sirius coughing as he struggles onto his hands and knees. Greyback leans down and fists one dirty hand in Sirius' hair, dragging him up onto his knees again and pulling his head back so that his neck makes a taut white line. "You do as I tell you, boy, or I'll bite your fucking balls off."

Sirius is still coughing jerkily, and Regulus winces each time his chest leaps with the effort of drawing breath. Greyback loosens his hold slightly, but to Regulus' alarm Sirius starts to laugh. The sound is rough and bark-like, and Regulus wants to close his eyes but he can't look away from Greyback's face. Sirius has his eyes shut, head still tipped back and shoulders shaking as he laughs and laughs. Regulus expects Greyback to look angry, or confused, but instead he looks almost impressed. 

Regulus is barely aware of any movement as it happens; one moment Sirius is laughing with Greyback towering over him, and the next he's on his back, cheekbone turned red from the impact of a fist, still laughing. 

"Sirius—" says Regulus, then regrets it as Greyback flashes him a sharp yellow-toothed slice of grin. 

Time seems to drag; Greyback moves like sliding through treacle, dropping one knee to the ground and curling his fingers into the front of Sirius' robe and dragging him forward. Sirius' shoulders are still shaking as they leave the ground, and they haven't stopped by the time they hit it again a moment later. Sirius groans when Greyback cracks him hard on the forehead with his skull, and his hand goes instantly to his face. 

"I don't make requests," says Greyback, voice low and grating on Regulus' teeth. He pulls Sirius up again by one shoulder and punches him in the stomach. Sirius grunts, winded, and curls in on himself as he drops back to the ground.

"Sirius please," Regulus hisses, desperation in his voice. 

But Sirius is either ignoring him or the blow to his head has made him deaf, because he smiles and slowly, awkwardly, gets to his feet. Greyback doesn't move except to fold his arms across his chest, eyes fixed on Sirius the whole time. Sirius' hands are curled tight at his sides, and Regulus can see what it's costing him not to just go for the throat. They both know how far that would get him. 

"I said no," says Sirius, his voice cold. 

Greyback is silent for a long moment, and their gazes never waver from one another's faces. The challenge in the air is so thick that Regulus can almost taste it.

"We'll see about that."

Before Regulus knows it Greyback has crossed the cavern, moving away from them to where Lupin lies, curled in on himself like a child. Greyback moves deceptively quickly, his hulking figure incongruous with the faultless agility of his movements. It's practised, Regulus can tell, but if anything that makes the significance of his actions more terrifying. Regulus is aware, as he hadn't been up to this moment, that Greyback is wolf right down to his core. 

Greyback seizes Lupin's arm and tugs him onto his back, shaking him like a rag doll. Lupin moans, the sound very faint, and Regulus sees the thick splatter of blood on the front of his shirt. Out of the corner of his eye he notices Sirius take a faltering half-step, and when Regulus looks at him Sirius has turned pale, his expression suddenly anxious. Regulus moves to stand next to him, but Sirius doesn't even register him there.

"How much would you put your little friend through?" Greyback asks, his voice softened with amusement. He crouches down and strokes Lupin's hair gently, brushing strands of it off his forehead and gliding his dirty fingers down to Lupin's neck. "After you went to so much trouble to come and get him."

Sirius shudders beside him, barely-suppressed anger and disgust rolling off him. "Leave him alone."

Grinning at them, Greyback ducks his head and bites down gently on Lupin's shoulder. Lupin moans again, his head falling back a little as his mouth drops open, soft sounds on his pink lips. Then his body stiffens and he cries out in pain. Lupin tries to twist free but Greyback holds him tightly, and Regulus fights back the violent urge to drop to his knees and retch when Greyback finally lets go and there's fresh blood on Lupin's neck. 

"You—" breathes Sirius, shaking with anger. He moves forward and Regulus reaches out to grab his shoulder, but Sirius stops almost instantly anyway. Greyback gets to his feet again and still holding Lupin's arm, pulling it up at an awkward angle so that Lupin just barely keeps his seat on the ground. 

"Go on," says Greyback, looking sickeningly pleased with himself, smug tones ringing around the dank cavern. "Suck him."

"What!" hisses Regulus, feeling the air go out of him.

"Sirius don't." Lupin's voice is weak and his head lolls back against Greyback's leg. "Don't do anything he says."

For another long moment nobody moves, and the silence is almost crushing. Then without warning Greyback grabs Lupin and tugs his arm sharply, twisting it up behind him and then pushing him forwards. There's a dull crack and Lupin screams, the sound congealing in his throat and dissolving into broken whimper-tinged gasps. 

"No!" shouts Sirius, and again starts moving forward.

Greyback laughs, dropping the useless arm and laying his hand on Lupin's head again. "Want me to break the other one too?"

Sirius groans in frustration, then turns and grabs Regulus roughly. "Fine," he says, voice blunt and disinterested as he shoves Regulus up against the wall of the cavern. "I'll do it."

"Sirius," mutters Regulus urgently, as Sirius drops to his knees and seizes the hem of his black robes. "Don't, Sirius. Please don't."

"Shut up," Sirius barks, not looking at him. He growls soft under his breath. "I'll fucking kill him."

Regulus closes his eyes and swallows down the lump that's caught in his throat. It tastes of anger and fear and disgust, and just a little flutter of arousal. Sirius fumbles untidily for a moment with Regulus' robes, and then there's a ripping sound as he tears them to the knee and shoves the fabric up the rest of the way. He unbuttons Regulus' breeches quickly and his hands are cold against Regulus' thighs, fingers biting into skin. 

"Sirius," Regulus whispers, voice hitching at the soft fumble of hot breath against his skin. "Please—"

 

 

"You've done that before."

Regulus shrugs as he gets to his feet and shakes his last cigarette out of the crumpled packet. He shoves it between his lips and fumbles in his pockets for matches. Lighting it with his wand would work well enough, but the last time he tried that when he was feeling shaky he nearly singed his eyebrows off. The search proves fruitless, and Regulus groans and glances up at Barty.

"Do you mind?"

Barty flicks his wand out of his sleeve and touches it to the tip of Regulus' cigarette. " _Incendio_."

"Thanks," mutters Regulus, moving over to the window and resting his shoulder against the chilly glass. The panes are dirty and could do with a wash, but Regulus takes no notice, instead watching the pigeons milling around on the little green across the road. "You've done that before too, haven't you?"

"Lit someone's cigarette?" asks Barty, smiling a faint, self-amused sort of smile. "Or had an orgasm?"

Regulus smirks and takes the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. "Let another man suck you off."

 

 

He's not hard when Sirius touches him. Not even close. The wall feels damp and cold beneath his fingertips, and Lupin's uneven breathing carries across to him. Greyback crouches down on his haunches while Lupin huddles up as small as he can make himself, his damaged arm clutched in tight to his body. Greyback runs his fingers through Lupin's hair, smiling horribly when Lupin whimpers and tries to shuffle away, a low moan of frustration seeping out of his mouth when he realises he can't escape.

Regulus hears a scuffing noise as Greyback gets to his feet and starts to advance on them. He glances down, closes his eyes. He doesn't want to see Greyback's self-indulgent expression, but doesn't want to think about Sirius either. 

Cold fingers curl around his cock and he gasps, eyes flicking open again just as Sirius looks up. Their eyes meet for a split second, in which Regulus tries his hardest to tell Sirius how sorry he is, but then it's gone and even though Regulus still isn't hard Sirius slides his hot, wet mouth around Regulus' cock. He lets his eyes fall closed again, trying not to let himself sink into this too much. It's too dangerous to risk enjoying it. 

"You've waited for this." Greyback's voice grinds on his skin, and as he moves closer Regulus can smell him again. Pausing beside him, Greyback leans in close so that his matted hair brushes Regulus' cheek, and whispers in his ear, "You've been waiting so long for him to touch you, haven't you? I can smell the shame on you."

Regulus shakes his head but he doesn't dare speak. He's starting to get hard against Sirius' tongue, trembling under his fingertips, and Greyback's words are making him shamefully aroused. Slowly, Greyback reaches out and touches Sirius' hair, stroking it back the way he did with Lupin's. His expression borders on affectionate, and Regulus feels a violent stab of possessiveness, as if Sirius was ever his to claim. Sirius makes an unhappy sound in his throat; it vibrates against Regulus' skin, making him whine.

"Look at him," Greyback mutters, tugging Sirius' head back so that Regulus can see his cock bump against that full mouth. He moans and swallows the sound down, so that it bubbles up like a hiccup in his throat. "He's not doing this for you, only for his little werewolf friend."

Regulus' eyes widen, and he glances over at Lupin, then back down at Sirius. Sirius meets his eyes and there's no feeling there at all. Sirius, the very epitome of wearing one's heart on one's sleeve, is emotionless.

"Didn't know your brother was friends with a werewolf?"

Regulus shakes his head dumbly, and Greyback laughs and presses a thumb against Sirius' cheekbone, hand moving with the rhythmic bobbing of Sirius' head, caressing the bruise just beginning to form there. Sirius winces slightly but doesn't otherwise acknowledge Greyback. 

"Does he know what you want from him?" 

"Stop it," mumbles Regulus, voice thick with the effort of holding down his arousal. He's dizzy; Sirius still hasn't taken his eyes off Regulus' face, and the flatness in them is making him feel ill. 

"Does he know you want him to fuck you?" Greyback's voice is perfectly audible now, but Sirius makes no sign of having heard. Sirius' tongue slides along the underside of his cock and Regulus moans, unable to hold it back, almost too far gone to keep feeling disgusted with himself. "Why don't you ask him?" Greyback says, his voice warm with amusement. "Beg him to put his cock in you."

Sirius moans unhappily again, and his hand moves from Regulus' hip, sliding across to where his hand rests against the wall. They tangle their fingers together and Sirius shuts his eyes, tipping his head forwards and swallowing Regulus' cock right down. It's too much, and Regulus can smell cigarette smoke and cold air all mixed up with Sirius.

Regulus comes then, trembling so hard his knees almost give out, wishing he could stop himself and wishing he didn't want this quite so much as he does. When he hits the ground again he realises he's practically crushing Sirius' fingers, and quickly loosens his hold. 

"Sorry," he mouths. Sirius says nothing, but shakes his head very slightly and turns to look over at Lupin.

"Good boy," says Greyback, and taking hold of Sirius' shoulder hauls him to his feet. "Now you're going to fuck him."

"Fuck off."

Regulus shakes his head, trying desperately to think of a way out of this. If they don't do it then Greyback will probably kill them. One by one. Regulus feels pretty certain that he knows some rather unpleasant ways of doing it.

"Sirius—"

"I'm not doing it," Sirius insists, getting to his feet and squaring off against Greyback. Sirius is a little taller, but Greyback is much stockier: his heavy, thickset build makes him appear much bigger than he really is. But Regulus knows the fight in Sirius' posture; even he can read it in the set shoulders and the way Sirius holds his head. He's ready for battle. 

"Want to fight me, little boy?" Greyback laughs and punches Sirius in the hollow of his shoulder, grinning as he stumbles back slightly before finding his feet once more. He points to Regulus. "After I've killed you, I'll eat him alive."

"I won't do it." Sirius is shaking again, dark fringe shivering over his eyes. "He's my baby brother."

"Best to keep it in the family," says Greyback, his tone almost reassuring. 

With the suddenness of a cat pouncing Sirius flings himself forwards, hitting out and kicking at Greyback. He fights dirty; knee to the groin, sharp elbow to the chest, but Greyback moves too quickly and he has Sirius on his knees in no time. Hands caught up behind his back, face pushed into the dirt at Regulus' feet. Greyback leans down and catches up Sirius' hair so that he can whisper, "Now, _that_ wasn't very clever."

"Wait," says Regulus quickly. "Don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want, just let him go."

"Reg, no—"

"Deal."

 

 

"Don't go."

Sirius doesn't glance up, too busy stuffing books and clothes and bits of Quidditch gear into his school trunk. "Too late, Reggie."

"Sirius, please—"

"You know I can't stay here." Sirius looks up finally. A half-smoked cigarette, now unlit, dangles from his bottom lip. As if he's just stuck it there for safe-keeping. His eyes are wide and fearful. "They'll kill me if I stay."

"They won't!"

Sirius groans and goes back to shoving things into his trunk; Bay City Rollers album that nobody's meant to know about, t-shirts, stash of porn from the back of the wardrobe, a dozen odd socks. Regulus narrows his eyes and stalks forward, grabbing the nearest object and pulling it out. Wordlessly, Sirius snatches it back. Regulus pulls out something else. Sirius takes it from him. When Regulus reaches for a Defense textbook, Sirius grabs his wrist tightly and pulls him to one side, shoving him up against the wardrobe.

"Stop it, Regulus."

"I don't want you to go."

Sirius glares at him and slams his wrist hard against the carved wood. "Just stop it."

Regulus wilts. There has to be something he can say, but he's never known how to talk to Sirius. Potter would know exactly what to say. Potter could just give Sirius the right look and he'd fall to heel at once. Sirius starts to pull away and Regulus bites his bottom lip, pride and an anxious need to keep Sirius close warring inside him. The latter wins out.

"Don't leave me here alone," he whispers to Sirius' back.

With a drawn-out sigh, Sirius turns and pulls Regulus against him, strong arms going round his shoulders and pulling him in tight. They've never hugged like this, not even when they were children, and the gesture feels wrong. It's foreign to Regulus; not even Mother has cuddled him since he was a little boy. But it's something that Sirius knows; casual arms over shoulders and heads bent together over the breakfast table. Running and laughing and wrestling like dogs on the floor of a classroom. 

"You'll be fine," says Sirius, pulling away again. His movements, usually so easy and graceful, seem awkward and forced. He doesn't quite seem to fit in his skin today, and it disconcerts Regulus intensely. He's rarely seen Sirius uncomfortable. 

"Where will you go?" Regulus asks eventually. He's in agony watching Sirius' pile of belongings vanishing into the trunk, each item ticking away the minutes he's got left to be Sirius' brother, but he can't bring himself to leave. 

Sirius grins and puts down his broom to clap Regulus on the shoulder. "I'll improvise," he says with a wink. And all at once, his easy manner returns. Effortless and every part of it a lie. 

"Write to me." Regulus doesn't mean it to come out as a question.

"You know I'm a hopeless correspondent." Regulus' face falls, and Sirius sighs and nods. "Of course. I'll let you know where I go."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Mother's voice echoes up the stairs then, screeching for Regulus to get away from 'that blood traitor' and help her in the parlour.

"Don't forget," says Regulus as he moves to the door. "You promised."

Sirius smiles and flashes him a quick salute. "Aye aye."

"Oh and Sirius?"

"What?"

"Merry Christmas."

 

 

"Regulus, no!" Sirius grabs him by the shoulders, fingers digging in hard and making him wince. "We're all getting out of here."

Regulus groans and throws Sirius off him. "Don't be stupid! Just go. He's letting you go."

"No!"

They stare at one another for a long moment, then Regulus draws back his arm and punches Sirius solidly. His fist meets Sirius' jaw with a dull, wet smack, and he groans and clutches it to his chest after, never having punched someone before and not realising how much it would hurt.

"You little cunt," hisses Sirius, one hand pressed to his face. "You little fucking cunt." But he's already backing away, one hurried glance at Greyback's impassive expression as he trips across the cavern and drops down at Lupin's side. 

"Bad idea," says Greyback, one hand curling roughly into Regulus' collar and shoving him forwards onto the ground. "Very bad idea."

"Remus, can you hear me?" Regulus looks over and sees Sirius pulling Lupin to his feet. "Come on, Moony," mumbles Sirius, his voice very gentle. "Come on." Suddenly Sirius catches Regulus watching him, and he glares. "Don't think you're getting away with this."

Sirius practically carries Lupin out of the cave, the two of them stumbling awkwardly. After they've gone the cave is quieter, much smaller somehow.

"Will you really let them go?"

Greyback moves to stand in front of Regulus, and the expression on his face makes Regulus' stomach turn. 

"Of course not."

 

 

"You," says Regulus.

Barty smiles his strange, quiet smile. "Hello again."

Regulus shrugs his shoulders half-heartedly and returns to staring out at the lake's surface. Lights from the town play across the water, moving gently with the downbeat pulse. It seems much darker than the lake at Hogwarts, swallowing up the moonlight. Little waves lap thirstily at Regulus' toes and seep quietly into the hem of his robes, but he doesn't take any notice. Regulus thinks of the way Barty gulped down the sound when he came, barely a flash of emotion on his face at all, and he wonders if he's not the only one in over his head. 

"Have you done that before?" he asks at length, voice muffled by his robes.

"No." Barty's tones are clipped and detached; he never gives anything away. 

They remain silent for a minute or two, and the air grows thick and oppressive with the noise of crickets and birds settling down to roost. When Regulus glances up, Barty is staring out over the water, his eyes impassive as they were when he watched the others torturing the Order member. 

"I don't—" Regulus' voice cracks and he drops his chin onto his knees; eyes on the ground. He's ashamed of himself for being so stupid. "I don't want to do it again."

Silence falls over them again, and Regulus sits shivering in his thin robes until the water has soaked up to his knees. He gets to his feet then and turns to look at Barty's face in profile. Barty is careful; considering. Regulus doesn't know if he can trust Barty, but then he can't really trust anybody, and anybody is better than his psychotic cousin. After Sirius leaving, Regulus knows how much blood is _really_ worth, and it's certainly not enough.

"Listen—"

"Alright."

Regulus frowns. "What do you mean? I haven't asked you anything yet."

"I know." Barty turns and smiles at him; a smile that is a little dangerous around the edges. "But it's a yes."

 

 

"You're going to die here."

Regulus raises his chin. "Better than having to live here." 

If he closes his eyes and listens very carefully, he can almost hear Sirius cheering.

Greyback laughs, then backhands Regulus across his left cheek. The force of the blow sends him to the ground and he shudders on hands and knees, fingernails scrunching into the dirt. He's just readying himself to stand up when Greyback kicks him, hard. All the air goes out of his chest and he sags onto the ground like a rag doll, coughing and curling one arm around himself. The pain dulls off quickly but Greyback kicks him again before he's caught his breath. 

"Get your clothes off," Greyback drawls. There's no humour in his voice now; this time he means business. When Regulus hesitates Greyback snatches at his torn robe and rips it open further, the fabric opening like a knife wound up to his throat. "So tell me." Greyback's tone is conversational, but his eyes are feral as he sinks to his knees and crawls over Regulus, pinning him like a butterfly. "What do you want him to do to you?"

Regulus doesn't reply: paralysed with terror he's practically incapable of speech right now. Moving down, Greyback opens his mouth and presses his horrid teeth against Regulus' stomach, then slowly begins to bite down on his mouthful of flesh. Regulus whimpers, trying helplessly to free himself. The pain, at first just an itch deepens and gapes and he cries out as Greyback's teeth break the skin. 

Finally Greyback releases him, and when he sits up there's blood on his lips, running down into the tangled scruff of hair on his chin. He licks the corner of his mouth and leans down to pull his tongue along Regulus' jaw line, trailing blood on his face and then biting down hard on his collarbone.

"Stop!" hisses Regulus at last, bloody purple teeth marks covering his right shoulder. "Stop, please." He takes a deep breath. "I want him to fuck me."

Greyback laughs like an engine stuttering, a sound Regulus knows from watching Sirius vanish on that stupid muggle contraption of his. "That's more like it. Carry on."

"I let another boy fuck me," mutters Regulus, screwing his eyes shut. "So I could pretend it was him." 

With one rough hand on his bloodied neck, Fenrir shifts and pulls Regulus onto his front, then orders him onto his hands and knees. "Well then," he growls, low and filthy against the back of Regulus' neck. "It'll be easy for you to imagine this is him too."

"Enough!" 

Regulus snaps his head up in time to see Sirius standing a few feet into the cave, hands clenched into fists at his sides. 

"Back for more?" shouts Greyback, jerking up suddenly, and Regulus almost thinks he sounds angry at Sirius for sneaking back in unnoticed. 

"I'm here for my brother," Sirius replies, coolly. 

"Be my guest." Greyback steps away from Regulus slightly and folds his arms, watching Sirius very intently. "He's been waiting for you long enough."

Something flickers across Sirius' expression but he hides it quickly, before stalking forwards to where Regulus is crouching on the floor. "Sit up," he says, voice sharp and detached. Regulus does as he's told, gasping when Sirius grabs a handful of his hair and tugs his head back sharply. 

Sirius leans down and pauses when their mouths are almost touching. "Do what I tell you," he whispers, nose brushing Regulus' cheek. "I'll get us out."

Regulus nods, then lets out a tiny moan as Sirius kisses him, rough and biting at his bottom lip. He's very aware of Greyback hovering nearby, teeth bared in an awful grin as he watches Sirius putting on his little show. Sirius' hand loosens its hold and slips down to cradle Regulus' head, thumb stroking gently against the soft skin of his nape. Sighing, Regulus lifts his hands to Sirius' face, but as his fingers brush the stubble-lined jaw Sirius jerks away again, eyes blank as he pushes Regulus back onto all fours.

For a moment Regulus kneels there in silence with his head bowed, and then there are hands on his hips, fumbling to lift his robes. "Sirius," he whispers, trying to turn his head to see his brother's face. "Don't—"

Sirius shushes him coldly, but rubs a soothing hand at Regulus' stomach before reaching once more to unbutton his breeches and press dirty fingernails into his skin. Regulus shivers and closes his eyes, hard again already and aching for Sirius to touch him. 

"Good as you expected?" asks Greyback.

Regulus gasps, his eyes snapping open again as Sirius' fingers halt immediately, digging in painfully hard. Greyback walks past them and crouches in front of Regulus, lifting his chin with one rough finger and considering him like a piece of meat. "Who told you to stop?" he snaps at Sirius, and Regulus can _feel_ the heated anger rolling off Sirius' skin and burning into him.

But he carries on, pulling Regulus' clothes down to his knees and pressing his thumbs into the flesh of Regulus' backside. 

"He doesn't want this, you know," Greyback mutters, stroking Regulus' chin with his thumb and then cuffing him neatly across his left ear. "He's just too noble to leave you here."

"Shut up," whispers Regulus, fixing his eyes on the ground near Greyback's foot. Sirius spits on his hand and presses one wet finger against the little dip above Regulus' hole.

"Your brother doesn't even _want_ to touch you," hisses Greyback, his face so close that Regulus can see the faint tracery of scars on his right cheek, the sea-shifting green of his eyes. "And after this," Greyback continues, lip curling like a snarl, "he never will."

Regulus grits his teeth, sound choking out of his throat as he tries not to moan; Sirius sliding a finger inside him while his free hand rubs little circles on his stomach again.

"When he's finished," mutters Greyback, his voice rumbling through Regulus' skin, too low for Sirius to hear. "I'll kill him. And when I'm finished with you, I'll kill you too."

Regulus whimpers, shaking his head and trying to shut out Greyback's voice. Sirius presses his face against the small of Regulus' back, mouthing along the ridges of his spine and nipping almost playfully at his flesh. Greyback wraps his hand around the back of Regulus' neck, warning, and at the same time Sirius pulls his fingers out and pats Regulus' thigh gently with his other hand.

"Shhh," Sirius whispers, voice hitched and awkward as he presses himself along his brother's back and carefully strokes Regulus' neck with the tip of his finger. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Regulus nods, and groans soft under his breath when he feels Sirius' cock press against him. After a moment Sirius starts to move, pushing slowly, working himself in with little broken grunts. Regulus whimpers, trying to twist his head, but Greyback's fingers tighten on his neck and push him down, grinding his cheek against the ground. He can feel the skin tear; dirt and tiny stones ripping into him and Greyback's teeth clamp down on his neck. 

Regulus lets out a moan, the sound pitiful and grating like a lost child's cry. He's barely aware of Sirius any more, just a syncopated burst of _thrust thrustthrust thrust_ against him, into him. Hot blood dribbles down his neck and into his hair. His face is numb and it's hard to breathe; he gasps out sharp breaths and heaves oxygen into his lungs.

Releasing him suddenly, Greyback moves out of Regulus' eyeline, and Sirius' fingers tighten on his hips as he starts to fuck Regulus harder, little grunting sounds choking out of him with each jerk of his hips. Regulus forces himself onto his hands again, bracing himself to push back against Sirius. With his eyes closed he can almost pretend they're back in the attic in Grimmauld Place; dusty floorboards under his fingers, dull frosty light slanting through the windowpanes. He shifts his right hand and dust gets up under his fingernails, little clouds of it spiralling up into the air and shimmering in and out of the half-cut beams of light.

"Sirius," he whispers, drunk on the delusion and the taste of cigarette smoke on his tongue. "Sirius touch me, please."

He can hear someone laughing, distantly, but it doesn't matter with his brother fucking him like he never means to stop and a long-fingered hand curling tightly around his cock.

"Please!" he gasps, shoving himself backwards as hard as he can and biting down on his bottom lip. 

Sirius groans and slows suddenly, canting his hips in sharp, lingering movements. His hand stops moving while he shudders against Regulus, whimpering and cursing under his breath. After a few moments Sirius pulls out and rolls Regulus onto his back, touching the bitemarks on his throat gently and frowning, before slipping his hand down once more to stroke him roughly. 

Regulus swallows thickly, sliding his fingers into the fabric of Sirius' shirt and tightening his fist. He wants Sirius to lean down, desperate to feel his brother's mouth pressed against his own. But Sirius doesn't, of course, and he avoids Regulus' eyes while his hand quickens its movements.

Sighing, Regulus lets his eyes fall shut again. He's no longer lying on his back in a dirty cave with Sirius' come dribbling down his legs; there's solid warmth against his back, and the winterchill from the open window is pricking at his flushed cheeks. Laughter echoes from downstairs, and he has the taste of cigarette smoke on his tongue. Sirius' fingers are cold against his stomach, pressing in gently whilst his other hand twists and squeezes Regulus' cock. 

Sirius laughs softly in his ear, voice gravelly with the smoke and the chill, and Regulus moans and lays his head back on Sirius' shoulder again, trembling as he starts to tumble toward orgasm. Sirius' mouth touches his ear, and then his temple, and Regulus can hardly breathe. It happens too quickly for him to pin down, much as he wants to wrap it up and save it, and he opens his eyes choking for breath. Reality crashes back in like a tidal wave; the filth and the utter wrongness of being forced to do this, and Regulus gasps as he realises it's too late anyway. 

He comes shuddering and grasping at Sirius' clothing, hardly noticing that Sirius is already turning away from him, hand reaching into his sleeve. All of a sudden Sirius is on his feet and stalking across the cave, slipping his wand out of his left sleeve and pointing it straight at Greyback. 

" _Stupefy!_ " shouts Sirius, but Greyback ducks out of the way and the spell blasts into the wall, missing its target by inches. Sirius swears and lifts his wand again, but Greyback tackles him and knocks him flying.

Sirius falls and his wand is knocked out of his grasp, landing a few feet away. Right by Greyback's feet. Sirius makes a grab for it but he's too slow, and Greyback snaps it easily, letting the broken pieces clatter to the ground with a satisfied smile. A couple of sparks stutter half-heartedly from the broken ends, then nothing.

Greyback looks thoughtful for a moment. "Found that outside did you?" He taps his chin. "Bit of a mystery why you didn't try that ten minutes ago."

Regulus's eyes snap to Sirius, his body suddenly taut as a string. He watches as Sirius scrabbles to his knees, clutching the broken pieces of his wand, while Greyback turns his back on them and starts to walk towards the entrance. He's laughing as he walks away, the sound echoing around the cavern: thick and grating. Regulus looks over at Sirius again, kneeling with his head bowed and his shoulders shaking almost imperceptibly.

"Sirius?"

Sirius doesn't reply, and Regulus gets awkwardly to his feet and takes a tentative half-step, his torn robes flapping like broken wings at his sides.

"Sirius?" he says again, a little louder this time. "Sirius please talk to me. Please."

Still nothing. Slowly, Regulus walks over to him, limping slightly, his steps made careful with effort. He reaches out and touches Sirius' shoulder lightly.

"Please."


End file.
